A polycarbonate obtained by reacting 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (hereinafter maybe referred to as “bisphenol A”) with a carbonate precursor is used as engineering plastic in a wide variety of fields. However, molded articles using the polycarbonate comprising bisphenol A show unsatisfactory heat resistance, transparency, moldability and dimensional stability depending on applications, so that the molded articles may undergo distortion, fusion or the like.
Hence, a variety of proposals have been made so as to improve heat resistance (refer to Patent Publications 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6).
Further, as an optical application, a polycarbonate copolymer having a fluorene structure as typified by 9,9-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene has been proposed (refer to Patent Publications 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13).
(Publications on Prior Arts)
Patent Publication 1JP-A 6-25401Patent Publication 2JP-A 7-52270Patent Publication 3JP-A 6-192411Patent Publication 4JP-A 11-306823Patent Publication 5JP-A 11-35815Patent Publication 6JP-A 7-268197Patent Publication 7JP-A 6-25398Patent Publication 8JP-A 6-172508Patent Publication 9JP-A 2000-319375Patent Publication 10JP-A 2000-319376Patent Publication 11JP-A 2000-319377Patent Publication 12JP-A 2001-55435Patent Publication 13JP-A 2001-55436(Problems to be Solved by the Invention)
An object of the present invention is to provide a polycarbonate copolymer having excellent heat resistance and dimensional stability, a resin composition comprising the copolymer, and a variety of molded articles.